5 Years of Missing Clone
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: 5 Years ago, Amy was kidnapped and cloned. The clone was sent to kill Sonic and Shadow. Real Amy escaped, killed Eggman, became a warrior godling, theif, and assassin. Where does love fit in? IDK what pairing. MY guess, ShadamySon...For now. LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sighed as he ran. He was annoyed by Sonic. He was beyond annoying this day. He was talking about how he was trying to stay away from Amy. As if he cared! He hoped that he would get tackled by Amy and fall off the edge of a cliff into the ocean.

That's when he heard it. That same girly voice that made him happy.

"SONIKKUU!" yelled the voice, followed by an "OH CRAP!"

Shadow figured that Sonic would come this direction, so he stopped and started to walk. As he hoped, Sonic started to run this direction. Shadow stuck his foot out and Sonic tripped. He almost regained his balance, but Amy tackled him to the ground. Shadow chuckled loud enough for Sonic to hear. Sonic got angry and threw Amy off of him. He looked at Shadow with a killer glare. Shadow just chuckled harder.

"Had a tough day, Faker?" said Shadow.

Sonic didn't say a thing and Amy tackled him again. He didn't fall this time, but he looked angrier. After a few seconds of Amy saying how she finally caught him, he pushed her off of him. He turned toward her and yelled something that amazed even me.

"AMY, WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL!! YOUR JUST AN ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL HOW DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO!!" he yelled at her.

She started to get tears in her eyes. She looked at him.

"But…" she started in a heartbroken voice.

Sonic's slaughter continued.

"NO BUTS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL HATE!?! A-M-Y!! YOU ARE THE DUMPEST GIRL EVER TO LIVE!!" he yelled.

That shocked me. Amy was the second person to show me kindness, and here was Sonic, slaughtering her with words. I felt horrible for Amy. Here was the guy she loved and he was yelling at her. Tears were now flowing down her face freely. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sonic interrupted. He slapped her hard across the face. This shocked me right down to the core. Amy's head was snapped to the side. It slowly turned back. There was a red hand print on the side of her face and it was swelling up. Her face contorted in hatred. When she opened her mouth again to lash out at him, the strangest thing happened. A flash of pink hit Amy and she was knocked to the ground. There was another pick figure on top of her. The person was wearing a cloak and the hood was up, so he couldn't see the face. Both were throwing punches and yelling taunts at each other. Amy managed to hit the pink figure across the face and the hood fell off. It was another Amy. The Amy on top pulled out a knife and chopped straight through the Amy on the ground's neck and got off of her. The Amy that was alive put the knife back and started to walk toward us. That was the real Amy alright. Sonic was shocked, but he started to talk again. She responded by slapping him across the face. Her eyes were rock hard with anger.

"Shut up, you dumbass. I go missing for 10 days, you don't notice, and when that fucking clone comes, you expect the same me? No cause you're a dumbass!" she yelled.

Shadow mentally laughed at what she said. Sonic got angry again and started to talk only to have his mouth hit the floor and him to get a nose bleed. Hell, Shadow even got a nose bleed.

Amy removed her cloak to revel an amazing and incredibly towed body. Her abs was rock hard, her arms were bigger than Knuckle's, and her legs were killers. Her clothes were black and had an open stomach with only one long sleeve and no sleeve on the other shoulder. Her pants were black that were wider at the bottom. There was also a maroon rose design on the left bottom leg. She had sleek black boots on. Shadow was surprised by the word that came to his mind. She was sexy as hell.

Sonic got over the shock and tried to get her back. She looked at him. She raised an eyebrow. So, he decided to apologize to her for yelling at what he thought was her. Her eyes softened.

"Sonic, I forgive you for all that you did wrong. I know that I was annoying and… well, immature…But I'm different know. I truly understand who I am now. I am a mature, beautiful, and wonderful person. And here is some good news for you," she said.

"I don't love you anymore. Your just not my kind of person," she said.

Sonic was amazed that he finally heard those words from her mouth and was relived. Shadow was not all that happy that she stopped annoying Sonic, but he had to say, she was _way_ more mature. She turned an started to walk back to her house. She stopped and turned back to them.

"Oh yeah. Your welcome for me saving you life."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing that she saved their lives, they followed her. She was walking to the bad part of town, the part that Rouge had a club in. She was walking perfected fine with nothing to stop her. Then, in the blink of an eye, she is pulled into an alley. Both Sonic and Shadow rush to aid her, only to see that she had thing well in her hands.

The captor, who was trying desperately to not have this girl he was hell bent on raping, beat the shit out of him. She was faster and stronger than him and she got a powerful punch into his stomach. He gasped from the air being forced out of his lungs and he felt a sharp pain in his jaw as she punched him in the jaw. She shattered the jaw and he fell to the ground in pain. She leaned over him and smiled.

"You should of listened to my warning," she said with a sigh.

She turned around and walked right past Sonic and Shadow. They were amazed and watched her walk about 5 feet before they she turned around with a humorous twinkle in her eyes. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at them.

"You still following or not?" she asked.

They sped over to her and walked on either side of her, sending a message to all the people around them. Don't fuck with this girl, cause if you do, I will kick your ass. That was a message that kept the rapists away from her. She mentally sighed. She did not need this protection. She could protect herself. She decided that that was the last time she goes missing for 5 whole years with Eggman's clone in her place. And no more 6 month training rounds with assassins. And no more training with all the other godlings that she trains with. And, if she can get it, no more super long missions. Those 1 year missions just pissed her off and she wanted to spend more time with her friends. That's why she was on her way to Rouge's. To help her and to become her friend. That and the fact that she killed the target that she was about to be assigned to kill. She looked up and saw the sign. She continued to walk and entered in the door. When she walked in, there was really good music being play through the loud speakers. Black Eyed Peas was playing right now, and it was one of her favorite songs. She made a mental note to dance to this stuff later. Right now, she needed to find Rouge. She looked around until she saw her at the bar. She smiled and started to walk over there. Sonic and Shadow followed. She got to the bar and took a seat next to Rouge. She noticed that the barkeeper was a male hedgehog and was only making drinks for other good looking ladies. She decided to throw on her charm to get a drink and Rouge's attention.

"Barkeeper," she said in a sexy voice.

The barkeeper turned his head and saw the most beautiful hedgehog girl he had ever seen in his life sitting next to Rouge. He was over there in a flash and leaned on the table.

"How can I help you, sexy?" he asked with a smirk.

"One margarita and your phone number," she said with a wink.

"Comin' up," he said.

Rouge looked at the girl sitting next to her. She was damn good at that. She figured out the barkeeper in 5 seconds. That when she realized who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Amy?" she asked in an awed voice.

Amy turned her face and smiled. This one surprised Rouge. It calmed her and made her happy. There was more at work than a simple smile.

"Yep, it's me," she said.

"How did this happen?"

"Eggman kidnapped me, cloned me and sent the clone to kill Sonic and Shadow, and I was prisoner for 5 years."

Rouge's eyes widened.

"Shit," was her reply.

Amy nodded.

"I know," she said.

The barkeeper came back and handed the margarita to Amy. She held out her hand and he put it on top of hers.

"Thank you. And now, that phone number and name," Amy said with a seductive grin on her face.

The barkeeper smiled.

"Name's Scourge. And here is my phone," he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you," she said again in that sexy voice.

Sonic could feel himself harden with at voice of hers. It was driving him insane. Shadow noticed that he felt weird, but ignored it. Sonic was now desperate to get Amy back on his side. Amy turned in her seat, her body facing him, but her eyes were on Rouge. Rouge decided to talk to her in her usual manner.

"So, you looking for a guy, or have you finally ensnared the Blue Blur?" she asked in her usual feminine voice.

"I don't give a shit if Sonic is interested. Right now, I want to make new friends and visit old," she replied, drinking her margarita.

Sonic was shocked by this and Shadow chuckled silently. To Shadow, that was the funniest thing that he had heard in a long time. To Sonic, he figured that he could win her back and get some sort of action toward him in a sexual manner. Amy was still talking to Rouge and their conversation was fun. Rouge enjoyed it. Rouge noticed that the song had changed. Amy noticed to and she closed her eyes for a second.

"'Don't trust me' by Want," Amy said.

"Impressive," Rouge said.

"Now," Amy sighed. "To business."

"If you ever need any help with gem stealing, just give me a call, and I will help," Amy said.

"You're a thief now?" Shadow asked.

Amy looked at him. She stretched her neck and replied,

"I'm a lot of things now. Now, who wants to dance with me?" she asked seductively.

Sonic had said "Me," and just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor. Amy looked back at Rouge and Shadow. Her look said, 'What the fuck is he thinking?' Rouge laughed at that look and Shadow chuckled.

Now Amy was in the middle of the crowd with Sonic. She listened to the music and realized that it was the same song. She started to dance, swinging her hips to the beat. She was really close to him, in fact, she was grinding him. Sonic was freaking out, hoping that his erection would get any larger. He also hoped that Amy wouldn't notice. Amy did notice, but she gave ever man that reaction. She should of proclaimed to Sonic, "To sexy, to hang out with you." Amy started to laugh as she dance, grinding harder into Sonic.

By now, Sonic was completely stiff. Not good for him. Good thing that the humans make him and the other animals wear pants. His baggy jeans hid it and people could only feel it. Finally the song ended and she pulled him back to the bar.

Shadow had seen the whole dance with him and felt something that he never expected to get from faker. Jealousy. That was a feeling that he never felt. He never got jealous over anything. But that dance had made him jealous. Amy was laughing with Rouge about something now and he had no idea what. Amy looked at her black and maroon striped watch and started to talk to Rouge again. This time Shadow paid attention.

"Hey Rouge, really sorry , but I have to meet my hero team. One of them still owes me a new car," she said.

"Okay. Come by her anytime you need or want to talk," she said.

"Bye Rouge!" Amy yelled as she and the boys left.

Now outside the club, Amy sighed. She was one for club and that one was fun and tiring. Amy started to walk to the park in the center of town and Sonic and Shadow followed. Amy tripped and Shadow caught her. She knew that he would catch her and she never trips unless its on purpose. Shadow pulled her back up and she smiled.

"Thanks Shadow," she said.

They continued in silence and Amy was looking at the sky, so Sonic and Shadow looked over her body.

They both saw that their eyes reach her ass, as it moved back and forth, making both of their mouths water. After a few seconds of staring, their eyes moved up to her breasts that bounce a little as she walked. Sonic got more aroused and Shadow was slightly aroused. Of course, Amy stopped gazing at the sky when Sonic and Shadow's gazed reached her boobs. She noticed that both were gazing and was really pissed. She grabbed the top of their heads and brought their faces up to her's.

"My face is up here, naughty," she said as they both blushed a BRIGHT red.

Amy laughed and continued their trek to the park. She got bored and an idea popped into her head. A nasty little idea. That idea would either kill their ego or make them extremely embarrassed. She picked up the pace a little and turned to face them, walking backwards.

"Ok. You stare at my breast and my ass, Sonic is on a mission to win me back, and Shadow is feeling weird around me. Your both either extremely desperate or you are not smart. At all," she said, as their faces lit up like a torch.

She laughed again and looked at them.

"Just teasing. I tease hard."

A.N.: Hi there! I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating Eight Years Ago My Life Ended. I am getting really bored with that one and can't remember the mental story line for it. So for now, its going to stay incomplete until I can remember. I FUCKING HATE MY BAD MEMORY!!! Anyway, I don't know what couple to make this story. These are the main couples that you can vote for in the story:

Sonamy

Shadamy

Shadamyson

These are the side couples that I will include in the story just to make it more fun. lol:

Creails

Knuxouge

Silvaze

OC x OC (plz no lesbian couples. I'm not a homophob, I just don't know how to write the sex scenes XD)

Tails x Cosmo

Thought up character that you made in the next 5 minutes x OC

LOL! These are the characters that you can vote on in the reviews. NO FLAMES!! Vote in the review. Just press the little green button that says 'Review'.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was laughing at Sonic and Shadow once again. They were so much fun to tease. She made a comment on Sonic have a tight butt and he turned redder than Shadow's strips. That was hilarious. She was having so much fun that she didn't see her team mate walking right at her. She walked right into her. They looked at each other seriously for a second, and then burst into laughter. Then they put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Rosey! Haven't seen you in 5 months!" the wolf exclaimed.

"Same here Backlash!" she said with a smile.

Backlash noticed the hansom hedgehogs that came with her and decided to poke some fun at Amy.

"Amy, who are your hansom hedgehog friends?" she asked, watching their faces flare up.

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you taught me how to read minds," Amy said to her.

Backlash looked at them for a second before she responded.

"Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic is 25 and Shadow is somewhere over 50. You are 20," Backlash said, again seeing Sonic's face flare up and Shadow's amazed gaze.

"Where are the others?" Amy asked.

"Right over there," she said pointing.

Where she pointed had 5 Ferraris with different and impressive paint jobs. Over there were three different animals. There was a fox, some sort of bird of prey, and a hedgehog. All were girls and all was extremely good looking. Backlash waved over there and the hedgehog noticed. She nodded and motioned for them to come over there. With a boom that sounded like Sonic's, Amy and Backlash were over there. Sonic and Shadow blinked and went over there with the same speed. Amy and the other hedgehog embraced and shared a few words in a different language. Both of them laughed and started to talk in English again.

(A.N.: I DON"T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IN GREEK!!!! SORRY!!!!)

"Nice to see you again Rosey," she said.

"You too, Krystal," Amy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Amy suddenly remembered that Sonic and Shadow were here and she turned toward them.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Sorry, this is my team, Team Krystal," she said.

"These are my team mates, Krystal is the hedgehog, you already know who Backlash is, Falcona is the falcon, and Emerald is the fox," she said.

Sonic and Shadow nodded to each of them. Sonic liked Amy's new friends. They seemed nice.

"Hey Amy, someone is having a Ferrari race at the drift race track. Want to come?" Emerald said.

"Already there," Amy said jumping through the window to her car.

"Shadow, jump in!" she yelled.

Shadow ran over to her car and jumped in. Amy shot off from the curb and started to drive fast. Her speed meter read 90 on the freeway. She was weaving in and out of cars. She was either a great driver or an adrenaline jucky.

"DAMN! Amy, slow down!" Shadow yelled as she made sharp turns and sped past other car.

"Are you kidding me? This is so much fun!" she yelled laughing.

She made it to the exit and entered the race track. There were many different types of race tracks, but mainly drift. Amy jumped out the window of the car as the rest of the team's cars came to a stop. Sonic jumped out of Krystal's car and smiled.

"Damn! You drive fast!" he said.

"We run fast too," Krystal said, looking at the track with all the Ferraris next to it.

Shadow was also used to the speed, but that was like suicide driving. That was an interesting experience. Maybe he shouldn't let Amy drive him anymore.

A.N.: I know. A completely useless chapter. Well, some people wanted me to update my story and others (I know you are out there. ): lol) are thinking of shooting flames. Look, if you don't like shadamy or just hate my stories, DON"T READ THEM OR SEND ME A MESSAGE TELLING ME KINDLY!!!! I MIGHT CHANGE IF YOU TRY HARD ENOUGH!!! GODDAMN!!!! Oh yeah, I'm having an open poll on my profile. It's on what couple I should use in my next story. Well, this might take some time, but whatever. Just come and vote/review and tell me what couple to make this story. Yes, I know it is under Shadamy, but who gives a fuck? He might have sex with her, cause ya never know. Lol. Anyway, tell me how I did on this useless chapter and what else I should put in it. Oh yeah, I might ask Project Shadow for help. I LOVE HER STORIES!!!! 333333333333 :3 YAY!! ^^ See ya later! Keep on writing!!

_~Phinoxftw~_


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow was finally getting used to the new, super sexy, outgoing, and hilarious Amy. Sonic liked the new her too, but he was after her for the new her, not the old her. Amy was now yelling at Backlash and Backlash was yelling back. Backlash had, of course, ruined Amy's tenth car. Amy looked and was very pissed.

"What the FUCK BACKLASH?!?!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!!" she yelled back, rubbing her ears.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING MAKE ME A NEW FUCKING CAR!!!! AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT BY NEXT MONTH!!!" Amy yelled straight into Backlash's ear.

Krystal, Falcona, and Emerald had bet that Backlash would break the car. Krystal bet the next day, Falcona said in an hour after they met Amy again, and Emerald said that Backlash would break it anyway because of her werewolf blood.

Backlash growled and rubbed her ears that had blood pouring through them. Shattered eardrum and broken ear bones. They would heal eventually, but it would take a few hours to completely heal and the others don't go on a shouting streak.

"FINE! Just stop yelling," she said.

"Good," Amy said.

She turned and started to run. Sonic and Shadow followed like the love-sick puppies they are. Amy laughed at her thoughts. Sonic and Shadow followed her and she never thought that that would ever happen! Sonic either ran away and Shadow would just talk to her. At least he was nice about all the times that she accidentally hugged him, confusing him for Sonic. She must have been truly color blind to not be able to tell the difference between Sonic and Shadow. How she could confuse sleek black and cherry red for cobalt, she had no idea. She laughed harder as she thought of cherry red. Cherry was not a word to describe Shadow. More like hotrod. She suddenly stopped and she saw Rouge's club. She could party here for tonight. Good thing that she can't get drunk. She strode into the club, Sonic and Shadow on her heels. Definitely a bad thing to get drunk with these two. She walked in and spotted Scourge. He wasn't working as the barkeep this time and he was laughing and talking with Rouge. Amy through on her seductive smile and walked with swaying hips over to Rouge and Scourge. Shadow and Sonic stayed back a little to watch her enchanting walk.

"You're not in bar? Now who will make me a good drink?" Amy said with a pouty voice and a pout.

Rouge laughed and Scourge waved to the barkeep to get a drink for her. Scourge turned back to her and smiled.

"Someone has some good humor. Good thing. I was getting worried that a comedian wouldn't come!" he said as Rouge punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I thought I was funny!" Rouge said in a playful tone.

"You are, but your jokes aren't really comedy gold," he said and dodged a swing to the head.

Amy laughed and saw the barkeep was male. A pitch black male fox. Nice.

"Best scotch you have. Surprise me!" she said to him.

He nodded and went to get the scotch. Rouge looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you pay for it?" she asked.

"If I can steal better than you, then I can get rich quick. Still, the mansion that I bought after I escaped Eggman and learned how to fight," she said.

"Interesting. Never knew that you learned how to fight," Rouge said.

"Of course. I only learned how to fight a year ago," Amy replied.

"Who taught you?"

"My friend, Krystal. She could kill a man with anything, including her looks," Amy said while taking a seat.

Rouge and Scourge laughed and the barkeeper brought her the scotch. Amy downed shot in one gulp. She had to say, it was damn good scotch. Amy looked around and sighed, enjoying the liveliness of the club and all of its offers. She loved to party and loved loud clubs. Then a familiar figure started to walk over to her. She felt his presence and almost stiffened. She knew that werewolf anywhere. Sighing with agitation, she turned to conform her suspicions. Lycaon. She still had no idea why whoever his parents were named their son after a demigod that was the first werewolf. She glared at his eyes, challenging him. She heard a growl from him, but nobody but here could hear it. He walked up to her. He stood in front of her and Amy just continued the glare.

"Amy," he said.

"Lycaon," she replied quickly, indicating her despise of him.

"Still don't like me huh?" he asked.

"I told you already. You're not my type, I don't love you and never have, and you're a fucking faggot," Amy said, glaring harder.

Lycaon broke eye contact first. Amy won the dominance battle. Amy stood and crossed her arms across her chest. Her glare was now a look of dominance and hatred.

"Leave. Now," she growled at him.

Sonic and Shadow came to her side in case she needed help. Lycaon growled and if he was in his wolf form, his hackles would have risen. Amy just stood there with that look plastered on her face. Lycaon reluctantly turned and started to leave. Amy turned back to the bar, looking at the glass on the table. Lycaon stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You know that I won't give up, right?" he asked.

"I know. And weren't you leaving?" she said.

Lycaon growled and left. She sighed as the others looked at others who looked like they wanted to know who the hell he was. She held up a hand to stop them from talking.

"Could you ask another day?"


	5. Author's notes DO READ

Hey guys. Totally sorry for being so idle on my account! I never intended to suddenly pack my fangirl bags and move on from Sonic the Hedgehog, but it seems like that's happened.

But don't worry. I do intend to finish the stories I wrote.

_However_, I've decided that I do not like the way I've written back then.

Therefore, I am probably going to rewrite all those stories. Because I am so OCD and therefore want to make perfect art. That's what sucks about being a writer and an artist: you always thinks your work sucks lol.

Anyway…

As I was saying, I do plan on working on my stories again, but it may take a while. I am probably going to keep the main story plot the same, but I might change a few things to my liking. You know, the normal "remove this, add that" routine.

So yeah… I am so terribly sorry to all my fans. I promise, I'll begin working on them tomorrow. It's like… 11:30 pm or something here…

But yeah.

And if you can guess what sort of fangirl I am now, you get a cookie.

_~Fan of the Creed_


End file.
